Gintama SHORT STORIES!
by vynguyen96
Summary: Cái này là một số cái tớ lảm nhảm khi nhìn thấy một vài pic của Gintama… Tuyệt đối là ba cái tầm phào của con dở hơi thôi…


1.

Gintoki: Hắt xì…. Tên khốn nhà mày… Hắt xì… Nghĩ cái quái gì mà….hắt…xì…mà ra giữa sân thi đấu hả… Lạnh chết ông mày rồi….miễn…hắt …xì… Không có đấu đá gì nữa…hắt..xì…  
Takasugi: Ta cũng đâu có biết hôm nay…hắt..xì…trời lạnh vậy… Hắt xì… Còn có tuyết nữa…hắt xì…  
Katsura: Hai người các cậu muốn chết đúng không!? Trời lạnh mà nhìn này … Thậm chí một cái khăn len để quàng cổ cũng không có…  
Gintoki: Mày lắm lời quá đấy, Zura…hắ…ắ..c..xì…  
Katsura: Zura gì nữa, là Katsura…  
Takasugi: Bớt lải nhải đi, ngươi cứ như gà mẹ vậy, Zura…hắt…xì…  
Katsura: Đã bảo là Zura nhà cậu ấy, là Katsura… Đây này (quăng đồ qua)… Hôm qua vừa xong đấy…  
Gintoki: Này này, mày đảm đang dữ ác ấy, Zura…hắt xì~~~  
Takasugi: Dù không được đẹp nhưng ta sẽ tạm chấp nhận nó, Zura à… Hắt xì…  
Katsura: Đã bảo không phải là Zura, phải gọi là Katsura… À mà cho cậu này, Takasugi! Dù của Shouyou-sensei đó, sensei đưa tớ đem đi đón các cậu, nhưng vẫn nghĩ là đưa cho cái tên Complex-teacher này thì tốt hơn…  
Gintoki: Không đùa được đâu, cho tao ké với, mày không thể độc chiếm được..  
Takasugi: Ngươi cút xa ra tí, dù bé tí thế này thì che được ai?  
Katsura: Tớ chỉ đưa cậu cầm thôi, Takasugi! Sensei muốn chúng ta về cùng nhau dưới tán ô của thầy ấy…  
Gintoki: Đó, mày thấy chưa… Háháh…á..hắt…xì…  
Takasugi: Hừ… (quay mặt đi)  
Katsura: Thôi về nhà nào…^^  
Takasugi: Nhà nào ở đây…  
Katsura: Lớp học chình là nhà chung của chúng ta đấy thôi … Về thôi…  
Ừ… Về nhà thôi…

2.

Đây chỉ là một câu chuyện nhỏ trong quá trình quay movie Gintama: Gekijouban Gintama Kanketsuhen Yorozuya yo Eien Nare. Sau khi thành công ở scene giải cứu Kondo và Katsura khỏi việc chém đầu thị chúng, Gintoki đã bắt gặp một cảnh tượng khá hãi hùng và bất ngờ trong quá trình giải lao: bắt gặp Takasugi đang ở đây và ở cùng Zura. Phải biết trong movie lần này thằng kia không có đất diễn. Sau một hồi quan sát, cuối cùng, anh đã rút ra một điều: Thì ra thằng Shinsuke là đồ keo kiệt. Nguyên nhân như thế nào? À thì bạn Gin của chúng ta đã chứng kiến màn rượt đuổi ngoạn mục của hai thằng đồng đội cũ, và nguyên nhân là do Zura lỡ chôm chĩa cái áo khoác của thằng được cho là nhân-vật-phản-diện-cool-ngầu trong Gintama (cái này giải thích sau).  
– Zura, trả áo cho ta ngay… Thế quái nào mà ngươi chôm nhanh thế… Ta nhớ là ngươi chỉ được gọi là Katsura đào tẩu thôi mà, từ khi nào lại thành đạo tặc thế này…? Này, đứng lại, thằng khỉ…  
– Xin lỗi ngươi nhá Takasugi! Nhưng trong movie lần này ta phải cos ngươi, nên thông cảm cho ta mượn tiếp đi, tháng sau ta trả… Bye bye…  
À và bạn Gin thân yêu của chúng ta cũng phát hiện ra rằng… Thằng Yakult nó chả có cool-ngầu gì sất… Còn về sau nên cất đồ cẩn thận canh chừng thằng Zura mới được… ==

3.

– Này, Takasugi! Ta thích ngươi…  
– Xin lỗi, nhưng mục đích sống duy nhất của ta là huỷ diệt, …tất cả mọi thứ…kể cả ngươi… Vậy nên… Vĩnh biệt, Katsura!  
– Oh! Thế à… Ừ… Ta biết rồi… Tạm biệt…

.

– Này Zura, ta nghĩ lại rồi, ta sẽ dừng lại…ta sẽ không huỷ diệt bất cứ thứ gì nữa…ta sẽ không… Vậy nên làm ơn, tỉnh lại đi… Làm ơn…

4.

Hijikata: Hơi nhẹ đấy, nhóc con…  
Katsura: *đơ*…  
Takasogay: Thằng khốn, bỏ Zura nhà ta ra…  
Katsura: Zura nhà ta cái đầu cậu, phải là Katsura!  
Gintoki: Zura! Xuống đi để tớ cho tên cuồng Mayo này một trận…  
Katsura: Zura cái đồ đầu quắn nhà cậu á… Là Katsura…  
Hijikata: Oh! Ra tên cậu là Zura!?  
Katsura: Zura cái đầu anh, là Katsura….K.A.T.S.U.R.A …KATSURA DA…

5.

– Này, Gintoki! Hôm trước thầy có nói nếu thấy sao băng vào buổi tối, nhắm mắt lại và ước trước khi sao băng biến mất thì điều ước sẽ thành hiện thực, đúng không?  
– Xì, nhảm quá đi! =_=  
– Hôm qua tớ đã thấy sao băng đấy! Còn ước nữa! ^^  
– Hửm! Vậy cậu ước điều gì?  
– Suỵt ~ bí mật! Phải giữ kín, không là không thành hiện thực đâu. ^_~  
– Hứ! Vớ va vớ vẫn. _Biểu tượng cảm xúc squint_  
Đơn giản thôi, tớ chỉ ước tất cả chúng ta sẽ ở bên nhau, với thầy, với Shinsuke, với tớ và cả cậu nữa, chúng ta sẽ là một gia đình… Mãi mãi


End file.
